Welcome to Drakkon
by Miggy not Fax
Summary: The BAU and NCIS is working a tricky joint undercover case.  With the help of an illusion device known as the AADD they can impersonate students at a school for the gifted and advanced, but can they stop the killer that is targeting the students?
1. Chapter 1

"So, can someone please inform me how we're supposed to work an undercover joint case with the BAU in a _school_?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't have a clue, but they're supposed to be sending some doctor over to get us ready, whatever that means."

In half an hour, Dr. Lindsey Clark arrived and told the team to get into the van she had brought. Once the team did as she asked, she drove them to hotel where they checked in to a large room on the fourth floor. She handed them each a file and stood in front of where they were perched on chairs and on the edges of the beds.

"This undercover operation is… tricky," she started. "We've managed to create an illusion devise, the AADD, which creates the physical illusion an adult is a child of any age the device is programmed with."

"How are we going to work the case if we look like we're kids?" McGee asked.

"You'll gather information once you're settled into the school," she responded. "You'll report back to me and I will handle it from there."

"So basically we're your puppets?" Gibbs growled. The doctor's eyes narrowed.

"You will be crucial to the case, and stopping whoever is preying on the children of Navy personal whom attend this school," she announced.

"Why did you bring Abigail and I along?" Ducky questioned. "She is a forensic scientist and I am a medical examiner, neither of us is a field agent.

"The school is for gifted children and children who exhibit advanced abilities that will assist them in a particular career," Dr. Clark said. "You'll be attending as career students because you have already perfected your abilities over a number of years." She glanced at her watch. "And now if there are no more questions we need to get you each suited up with your AADDs and go meet the BAU team. Who's going first?"

"I will go," Ziva volunteered.

The doctor attached a metal cuff to her left wrist, entered a series of commands through a number pad, gave her an injection, and handed her a stack of clothing before telling her to shower and get dressed. She left the room and took McGee into the other bathroom repeating the process and then doing the same with Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, and Tony.

"Ha!" McGee laughed. "Tony's looks like he's eight!"

"I do not!" Tony replied angrily. "And I'm still senior field agent so-" Tony stuck his tongue out, but then retracted it, slightly appalled by the involuntary juvenile reaction.

"Also a reminder, while you still are adults mentally, you will occasionally have juvenile impulses," the doctor said, sensing DiNozzo's discomfort. "This is actually a good thing, it adds to the illusion that your children."

"So how am I?" Abby asked, looking at her smaller than usual hands.

"Thirteen," Dr. Lindsey said. "Gibbs is seventeen, DiNozzo is eleven, David is fifteen, McGee is fourteen, and Donald is eighteen."

"Why do I have to be the youngest?" Tony asked.

"Three of the kidnappings have been from the sixth grade group," Lindsey answered. "I wanted a good agent to be in that area." That answer seemed to please Tony, being as he shot a "Ha on you, Probie," look at McGee.

There was a knock on the door and another doctor entered with six kids aged from eighteen to around twelve. They looked a little bit uncomfortable with themselves, so Team Gibbs guessed that they were the BAU team and had recently became children as well.

"I'm Dr. James Wither," the doctor introduced himself to the federal children. Then he turned the other doctor. "I did as you suggested and had hem wait to read their files until we were all together."

The agents were finally allowed to read the fine that had their undercover backgrounds and families included within it. They were grouped into 'families' which were Spencer, Jethro, Tony, Garcia, and Abby Stone; Aaron, Jason, and Tim Smythe; Morgan, Emily, and JJ Philips; and Garcia and Ducky Malden. They were all Navy brats and their fathers were all being transferred to the same area, which explained four different families moving to one place at once.

"Won't it look suspicious for so many kids in each family to be gifted?" Ziva asked.

"Actually, intellectual giftedness rarely exists in a vacuum," Spencer answered. "It's common for siblings to have IQs within ten points of each other."

Tony nodded. "Three fourths of the time a child will be within thirteen or less points of their siblings IQ. Luckily none of us are going undercover as twins because the older twin is more likely to be gifted that the younger," he said.

"So, did you see a movie about gifted kids or are you making this up?" McGee asked. Tony glared.

"Actually, he's right," Dr. Wither said. "If my memory serves me correctly, I remember from his file that Tony was in his schools' gifted education programs."

"So when do we start school?" Tony asked, changing the subject.

"In a week," Dr. Clark answered. "Until then, we want you to get accustomed with your roles, your families, the home we'll all be moving into, and being kids."

_The Drakkon School for the Intellectually Gifted and Academically Advanced _accepted all kinds of students. They had a multitude of trouble makers, goody two shoes, navy brats, city slickers, country hicks, kids who dressed like they were from the eighteen hundreds and kids who never went without at least three different colors in their hair. The oldest kids in the school were eighteen and the youngest were barely eleven. They had trust fund babies and kids who had gotten in on scholarships. The school accepted everyone on one condition.

You had to be brilliant.

If you were a career student who wanted to be a doctor, you had better know the names of majority of the bones and muscles in the human body. If you wanted to be an author you had better have a manuscript finished by the end of your first school year there. If you were a gifted kid, you had better have an IQ higher than most adults ever will.

As a result, the school had only six hundred and five students. The school had opened in January of 2004 after being created by the extremely wealthy scientist, Thaddeus Drakkon. He equipped the Career students with supplies and the GATE (Gifted and Talented Education) and A-GATE (Advanced Gifted and Talented Education) with laptops. The school also had small rooms so that if a student had a project that needed to be monitored overnight they could see if a room was available.

The students knew that they were very lucky to attend a school that encouraged their abilities so much, and put forth so much effort to help them on their way to adulthood. But they were also very unlucky, because not one of them knew the killer that lurked just outside the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Why are we all starting the school on the same day if we're from different families?" Tony asked the doctor. "Won't that look suspicious?"

"The school has certain days where new students can enroll," he responded. "We're also all living in one house to split the cost of raising such large families on a military salary. And if anyone asks, we met at a conference for parents whose spouses are deployed are navy deployed and bonded over raising such unique children on our own."

"Gifted children often experience emotional intensity and social struggles, which can make their upbringing more demanding," Reid supplied for the others in the car.

"We're almost here," the Dr. Wither announced. A set of large black gates opened as they pulled in to reveal a slim, six story building with tan bricks, a dark brown roof, and dark brown shutters. Dr. Wither pulled the large van into a parking space and all of the 'kids' climbed out.

"I'll see you this afternoon," he said, seeming like any normal parent. "Have a good first day."

When they got inside, they introduced themselves to the receptionist and she handed them each some papers stapled together. Among them were a schedule, school code, and handbook. Printed across the top of the schedules, along with their names, address, and birthdays was either the word Career, GATE, or A-GATE. Aaron, Jason, Derek, Emily, Ziva, Tim, Abby, and Ducky were marked as Career; Jethro, Penelope, and JJ were marked as GATE; and Spencer and Tony were marked as A-GATE.

The receptionist told them all to take a seat while she called up a tour guide for each of them. Within a few minutes, three kids arrived in the office. A broad shouldered boy who looked around sixteen or seventeen by the name of Saul Green took the Career kids; a Denver Thompson took the GATEs, and an eleven year old Blair Thorne would serve as a tour guide for the A-GATEs.

**A-GATE TOUR**

"Here's how it works," she started explaining as soon as they started walking up the stairs after being shown the cafeteria, counselors' office, and front office. "Career kids take two to seven classes a day in whatever they're good at. GATE kids spend majority of the day in a gifted classroom, but then they have an hour to two hours of what we call their major, which is something they have a particular talent or interest in. A-GATE, which is what we all are, is Advanced Gifted and Talented. Basically, it means we're at the top of the intellectual food chain, but we're at the bottom of just about everything else. Majority of us are socially challenged, emotionally intense, and usually are, as the adults brush it off as, "picked on" by a lot of Career kids, a few of older GATE kids, and a whole bunch of people who don't attend Drakkon."

She hopped up the final step in the flight and quickly began giving a brief tour of the Career student floor. She glanced at her watch, and began rushing the two new students towards the elevator. When they got inside she jammed the bottom for the sixth floor and shifted from foot to foot nervously. As the doors closed, a bell rung and older, larger kids flooded the hallways, rushing into classrooms and Blair breathed a sigh of relief as the elevators began moving.

"Let's go on up to the top floor and work our way down," she said. "The sixth floor is A-GATE, library, and special resources." She explained some more as she began touring them around. "A-GATEs spend the morning and lunch time with the GATE kids, but after that we come up here."

Unlike all the floors they had previously seen which had been divided into individual classrooms; the A-GATE area was divided into two, larger rooms. One had equipment for chemistry, white boards, plants growing near a window, and a row of fish tanks and cages which contained fish, snakes, and the occasional small mammal. The other had rows upon rows of books, tubs of clay and art supplies, type writers, pads of paper, and a shelf full of trivia games.

The fifth floor was dorms which were organized by the color of their paint. Outside each was a signup sheet that was designed similarly to a calendar and had a pen clipped to it. A glimpse in one of the empty rooms showed a full mattress on a plain bed frame, a wooden desk equipped with a lamp, a rolling chair, and a night stand.

"In the light green room, the sun comes in through the window in the morning so a lot of people don't like it because it makes it harder to sleep in if you leave the blinds open," Blair supplied. "So if you have to get a room last minute, that one is usually open."

Blair took them down to the GATE floor and glanced at their schedules to see that they were both in her class. She pointed out the restroom, the staircase, and then took them into their classroom.

"Mrs. Benson," she said as they entered. "We've got two new A-GATE students. They're brothers, but not twins so," she looked pointedly at nine or ten other kids in the class "don't bother asking who is older."

"I started kindergarten early," Tony supplied. "Got too bored being at home by myself while the rest of my siblings where in school."

"Welcome to Drakkon," Mrs. Benson said. "We just finished our electricity unit. Some of the kids are decorating their wind mills and others are reading, drawing, writing, or working on tessellations, so today is a good day for you to just become accustomed to the classroom and meet the other students."

For the next half hour they roamed around the classroom, figuring out where everything was and introducing themselves to the other students before sitting down. Tony sat beside Blair and Spencer sat beside him and a slightly chubby blond boy by the name of David Casio. Blair showed them how to make tessellations and let them look at hers for an example.

When lunch rolled around, the small class was set lose to go to the cafeteria to purchase their lunch or eat the food they had brought. Not knowing what the school would be serving, Spencer and Tony had both brought a sack lunch, and were directed by Mrs. Benson that since the weather was getting cooler, they would have to eat at the designated table for their class, but maybe once it warmed up outside they could eat behind the school on occasion.

To their slight surprise, Mrs. Benson ate with the students and participating in conversation with them. But with past experience in gifted education groups, they both knew that gifted majority of gifted kids actually preferred adult conversation to communicating with their non-gifted age mates.

When Blair returned from buying her lunch, she sat beside the boys again. It appeared she was taking them under her wing to help them get used to the school. The boys found this to be a good thing, as when they were talking, it came out in conversation that her father was a Marine, fitting her to the previous victims' profiles.

"A-GATE time," the two federal agents could here Blair whisper as Mrs. Benson announced that lunch was over and stood to throw her garbage away.

Blair gestured for them to follow her and showed them where to dump the remains of their lunch before she all but ran from the lunch room and to the elevator. She went to a secluded table in a corner of the A-GATE room and began working with a whiteboard, a pad of paper, and was charting her work on a computer.

"What are you working on?" Tony asked.

"When an A-GATE student gets a project completed early they can go do some of the work in a Career classroom is they want to," she said. "I got bored, so I'm doing a project on the three body problem."

"Physics or classical mechanics?" Reid asked.

"Physics," she responded, soon becoming lost in her work.

When the teacher arrived, the introduced themselves and she responded by telling them she was Mrs. Samsun and to fill free to do anything, so long as it could be linked to education. Apparently that was quiet a lot as she had no problem with a boy who was wrapping a thin cord around the ceiling fan.

"Hey guys," Dr. Wither said as he picked up the students. "How was your day?"

"Good," they chorused and began firing off details about their day. Once the van doors closed and they were out of the school parking lot to conversation took on a more serious tone.

"I've got a potential victim in my class," Spencer reported. "Her name is Blair Thorne, she's A-GATE, and her father is a Marine."

"I'll pull her file," Tony said, pulling a laptop from the cloth pocket on the back of the chair in front of him. His small hands moved nimbly on the keyboard and control pad until he stopped and began reading aloud. "She was adopted four years ago. Her mother has one biological son and four adopted children. She had an IEP at her last school-"

"What's an IEP?" Ziva interrupted.

"An individualized education program," Reid responded. "There's used for students with learning disabilities or mental disorders."

"She's ADHD and asynchronous," the NCIS agent continued.

"What's asynchronous?" Derek questioned.

"Asynchrony is present in majority of gifted children and adults," Tony began explaining, careful to mask his irritation at the constant interruptions. "It's when your mental age, chronological age, physical development, and emotional maturity don't match up."

"So basically it's an immature person who's too smart for their own good?" McGee asked. Tony's eyes narrowed.

"The children who have it are miserable," he said darkly. "Imagine being as intelligent and mentally competent as you are now, maybe even more so, but being confined to the physical abilities and rules of a child and never being allowed to have a conversation with anyone of anywhere close to equal intelligence. And then add to that the emotions that don't belong in your mind, whether you have body of a ten year old, the mind of an eighteen year old, and the emotions of seven year old, or if you have the body of a twelve year old, the mind of a fifteen year old, and the emotions of an adult."

"Aren't you asynchronous?" Dr. Wither asked, interrupting the awkward moment of silence.

"What is with you and telling them stuff I don't want them to know?" Tony burst out; sounding like the eleven year old he physically appeared to be.

When they got to their 'home' Tony quickly went to the room he shared with Gibbs and Spencer. Left the door cracked upon only a fourth of an inch laid stomach down on his bed. He slipped a set of black headphones over his ears and hit play on his IPod laying his head down on his arms which were crossed over his pillow.

"Tony doesn't take well to having his secrets exposed," Jethro said to the man as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"I wasn't aware that he hadn't told his teammates of his condition," Dr. Wither said.

"You knew that he hadn't," Gibbs said, staring down the man. "If he hadn't told them about being gifted, he most definitely would not have told them that he was asynchronous."

"They're his teammates," James said with a shrug. "They disserve to know his weaknesses."

"Tony worked hard to prove that he was capable of working at NCIS," Gibbs growled. "He doesn't need convincing his team that he is incapable. Pull something like this again, and I'll see that no one within NCIS or FBI will ever want to work with you, or the AADD."


End file.
